A BIT OFFBIT CELEBRATION
by krittz
Summary: Hey Adityans...TDY Is The Bdy Of Our Hero.. I Thought Of Writing Something But Mera Dimaag Was Bandh...So Just Wrote A Random Shot..Illogical..Bit Haphazard But Pls Let Me Know If It Was Worth Reading


**Hey adityans..tdy is the bdy of our hero..**

 **I though of writing smthng**

 **bt mera dimaag was bandh...so just wrote a random shot..illogical..bit hapazard bt pls let me knw if it was worth reading**

so lets start

* * *

 **20 July 2015 10:35pm**

a car was coming down the road cutting off the heavy drizzle..The weather is really a messy one, with high rain, thunder and strong chilly winds..

Roads are already showing the signal that it's soon going to be water logged and street lights have preferred to sleep.

Only two three cars on the road with their bright headlight, among which this quails is also moving..

The person on the passenger seat lowered his side window glass a bit heard "kya boss barish arahi hey.."

"arey tower nahi mil raha..sir ko call krna hey.."

the driver smiled "haan warna ravan isse bhi jyada barsenge.."

the passenger made a disappointed sound, pulled up the glass "aj jana hi nahi cahiye tha..subha se barish ho rahi per ravan hey ki aj hi jao raat taq to a hi jaoge..jane mey 4 and houlf hour kaam do ghanta aur aab aise mey lauto..pata nahi mumbai taq pahuch bhi payenge 12 baje taq yea.."

the driver made an extreme innocent face "12 baje kiu boss.."

he received a glare in answer with "ek saal aur buddha hone wala hu isliye.."

a loud laughter blast can't be helped after this answer "matlb tumne man liye tum buddhe ho?budhe boss.."

"Daya daant ander kr warna sare ki sare tor dunga.."

Daya again did hehehe but the quails accompanied Abhijeet making some weird noises..

Abhijeet scowled "yea kya bol rahi hey teri darling.."

Daya made a tensed face "yaar meri darling ko barish mey taqleef ho rahi hey..neeche raste mey pani var gaya to pani iski ander..bechari kara rahi hey"

Abhijeet just pat his head, Daya looked around "Abhijeet yeaha to kahi rukne ka bhi intejam nahi dikh raha.."

Abhijeet made a hmm kind of sound.. "is raste mey thora agey jake left turn hey woha ek cheap motel hey..disguise mey aye they ek bar..ager tera qualis jabab de dey to wohi krna parega"

Daya nodded, and tried to move forward but his darling only growled.

Daya looked helplessly at Abhijeet..

"ise side to krna hoga.."

Daya nodded.. "tum steering control kro mein dhakka.."and both moved the quails to roadside..

Abhijeet looked at his watch its showing **11:15 pm.**

Daya looked around "barish to itni ho rahi hey ki raincoat ki ander bhi paani araha.."

Abhijeet nodded "chal motel chlte hey..raat ke liye rukne ka intejam to ho jayega.."

after reaching near the motel the first thing Daya reacted "boss yea motel hey..?"

Abhijeet nodded and was busy looking around

"aab kya dhund rahe ho?"

"yaar is motel mey cooking ki koi facility nahi hey..to koi restaurant..tune to lunch bhi nahi kiya.."

Daya smiled "kya Abhi tum na..mujhe bhukh nahi hey..aur itni barish mey aise sunsan jagah kaun restro khol rakhega..bandh krke so gaye honge..sbki head ravan thori hey.."

Abhijeet smiled "chal aab ander chlte hey.."

they entered inside and looked around neither any guard nor any person in reception is seen around.

Abhijeet looked around when Daya spotted a man coming out from a room, they called him and asked fr a motel staff

he was himself the receptionist, duo boarded a room and was about to move when Abhijeet spotted a landline

"yea phone kaam krta hey?"

"jee sir..ager barish se line kharab na hui ho to.."

Abhijeet nodded, picked up the phone and dialed ACP sir's number..

After informing him all the details he kept back the phone and moved to room.

He opened his raincoat kept it on the back of chair and threw himself on bed.

Daya looked around, then peeped in the washroom and lied sat down on the chair with "na koi room fridge hey na dhang ki bed..lag raha hey kitne din se bed cover taq change nahi ki..washroom ka haal dekha..yea.."

Abhijeet cut him with "yea ek sasta ke motel hey Daya koi acha khasa resort nahi..thaq gaya hoga ake soja.."

Daya looked at his mobile "tower nahi hey"

Abhijeet was lying with closed eyes, Daya sighed "boss **sare gayarah** baj gaye.."

Abhijeet just made a sound like "hmm"

Daya came and sat beside Abhijeet, who opened his eyes..

"pehle raincoat khol fir apna sarr poch fir aja"

Daya made a irritated face and followed the order using a towel present in washroom "aab baith jau?"

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya sat on the bed and that very moment the room light and fan turned off..

Abhijeet sighed "light bhi chali gayi.."

Daya made a face "aab tumhare iss saste motel mey to inverter wagera hoga nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled "bilkul sahi"

Daya made a sound like "hmpff" , got up he had seen candle and matches on table lit up the candle came back to bed and lied down

both were lying with closed eyes when Daya's mobile ranged an alarm of remainder

 **12am 21st July**

Daya sat up and looked at Abhijeet, he was lying on his back

Daya thought fr a second got up with a naughty smile "boss utho.."

"arey kya hey.."

"arey utho na..itna lazy bhi na bano..utho utho.."

Abhijeet made a face and got up "kya.."

Daya smiles and made an action of holding a tray in his hand.

Abhijeet confusingly looked at him

Daya came forward "yea cake hey..black forest..aab ankh bandh krke ek wish kro aur cake pey rakhe candles ko bujhao.."

Abhijeet first looked at Daya in complete astonishment then started smiling, Daya glares "aab has kiu rahe ho?"

"wo mujhe candles nahi dikh rahe cake pey.."

"ankhe bandh kro dikh jayega"

"abbey cake bhi to nahi dikh rahe"

"kaha na ankh bandh"

Abhijeet hurriedly closed his eyes with a smile.. Daya nods satisfactorily "haan aab dekho ek black forest cake upar cndles liye tumhara intejar kr raha hey..chalo jldi se wish kro ek.."

Abhijeet's smiles widens

"kiya?"

he nods

"hmm to aab candle bujhao.."

Abhijeet shrugged..

"arey phuk to maro.."

Abhijeet grinned and followed the order

"aab cake kato.."

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw the excited happy face of Daya in the candle light..

He nodded and did the action accordingly.

Daya smiles widely and hugs with "happy birthday boss..pata hey thora odd celebration hey..per.."

Abhijeet completes the sentence "acha hey.."

a loud sound of lightning rattled all the glasses..

Daya sat back on bed with "lo asman se bhi karara wish agaya.."

Abhijeet smiles.

"waise tum budhe ho gaye, 46 saal bita diye iss duniya mey.."

"bol to aise raha hey jaise tu kal hi paida hua ho.."

Daya made a face "jo bhi ho tumse to chota hi hu.."

"kaun kahega dekh k?"

"sab...haan ager aab koi jealous hoke nahi mane to mein kya kr sakta hu.."

Abhijeet shook his head disappointedly "haan haan samjh gaya.." and lied down..

Daya made a ferocious face and pushed him "tum soyoge kya aj?"

Abhijeet made an extreme irritated face "yea garmi aur tu sone dega?"

Daya shook his head in big no with a grin.

"to kahiye janab kya krna hoga?"

Daya made a thoughtful face "sochta hu..ummm"

suddenly he looked excited "boss tumhe yaad hey tumne dobara tumne jab duty join kiya wo aj hi ka date tha..matlab aj Abhi ki saath saath snr inspector Abhijeet ka bhi bdy hey?double bdy.."

Abhijeet smiles "haan dekhte dekhte kitne saal bit gaye na?"

"haan sab kuch kitna badal bhi to gaya..aab to bas ACP sir Salunkhe sir hum dono aur Freddy Enid Blyton ki famous five banke reh gaye wo sab purane yaad snjoke.."

Abhijeet nodded looking at the candle flame "Asha fir Sudhakar fir Aditi..."

Daya added "Daksh..."

Abhijeet gave a look to him and turned again...Daya smiles

Then sighed "aab to humare duty hours bhi kitne badal gaye..pehle ek saath kaam krte they aab to iss team division aur junior ko head krne ki chaqqar mey hum bas ek case mey kaam krte hey..kitne din to din bhar baat taq nahi ho pati.."

Abhijeet patted his arm "to kya..isse dosti to nahi badli na.."

Daya nods and rests himself on the pillow "ha boss kitna kuch se to gujra hey.."

"hmm..kabhie meine tumpey shaq kiya..bureau mey sbki smne sawal kiya..senior inspector ban k interrogate kiya.."

"kya Abhijeet..meine to tumhari sbse bari ghaw pey chot di.."

Abhijeet smiles affectionately "tune to mere liye larai bhi.."

"aur tum?mere hisse ki goli bhi kha liye (smiles painfully) ek taraf mein tumhe backstabber kehta gaya..aur tab bhi tum mere aur goli ki bech khud.."

Abhijeet cut him with "wo ek experience kaafi hey mere liye..(then smiles lightly) waise bhi tere hisse ka kuch acha khasa to tu mujhe khane deta nahi to socha goliya hi khalu"

Daya punched him "mere khane pey najar mat do smjhe..waise..humare pass kaafi kahaniya hey sunane ko.."

"hain.."

"haan..(he adds dreamily) kaise kisiki duao se doctor ki dead declare ki bad saans chlti hey..kaise shiddat se pukarne pey raste ki beech bejan pare hue yaar mey jaan ati hey..bandh surang mey bas ek intejar liye log kaise saans le lete hey..glass box mey maut ko qarib ate dekh bhi kaise bharosa nahi chutta ki koi ayega jarur..kaise ek forensic doctor aur ek ravaan type ACP sir roj larke bhi pyar nibhate hey.."

Abhijeet laughed out loud "acha kise sunayega yea sare kahani?"

"ummm tum mere poto ko sunana mein tumhare potio ko sunaunga.."

"Daya tune abhie se test kr liya kiska poti aur kiska pota hoga?" Abhijeet asked extra innocently

"Abhi..."

"ok ok sorry acha unlogo ko jo sunayege mujhe bhi suna jara"

Daya narrowed his eyes "majaq ura rahe ho?"

Abhijeet seriously shook his head in no

Daya nods "fir thik hey ruko.." he lied down properly and started his kahani..no their kahani.. "do dost they..unmese ek bahut smart intelligent and handsome tha dusra bahut gusse wala..thora sa kam handsome..kharus sa..aur thora over efficient kaam k liye.."

he continues his kahani, and slowly his voice diminished and he went to sleep..

Abhijeet smiles..gets up came near the table, closed his eyes "bhagwan cahe sab kuch badal jaye inn rishto ko na badalne dena..aur na iss kahani ki ant mey kisiko akela chor dena" he blow off the candle and opened his eyes, moved to the window and opened it..

Wet winds with splash of rain welcomed him..he kept looking at the sky..feeling the blessings upon him

 ** _birthday always doesn't need to be a bash, a true company and sooth of heart is enough to make it memorable and very special_**


End file.
